1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of improving waterproof performance thereof.
2. The Related Art
A traditional electrical connector generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating housing, and a shielding shell. The insulating housing defines a plurality of wedges. The shielding shell includes an upper shell and a lower shell engaged with the upper shell. The upper shell and the lower shell respectively define a plurality of clipping grooves. When the electrical connector is assembled, the upper shell and the lower shell are engaged with each other with the wedges being fastened in the clipping grooves to surround the insulating housing.
However, if the upper shell and the lower shell are not engaged tightly, then a gap may be formed between the insulating housing and the shielding shell. A chink may be formed between the wedge and the clipping groove. The moisture may enter the shielding shell of the electrical connector from the gap and the chink to result in a short circuit to affect transmission quality.